1. Field of the Invention
A swivel assembly for use with a water gun to discharge a high velocity stream of water into a mineral stockpile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,794 shows a control apparatus including means to position and move the controlled apparatus having a fluid discharge device for vertical and horizontal movement. The control apparatus comprises a control input, a joystick, a controlled apparatus position limit, and a switch for selecting manual and automatic position and movement; a computer, a memory for storing program, a device for receiving controlled apparatus position information and a device for generating and communicating electrical signals; first and second controlled apparatus position determining devices; first and second control remotely controlled electrically operating drive motors for adjusting and controlling movement to the controlled apparatus, and first and second current sensing devices interposed between said computer and the drive motors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,395 teaches a method and apparatus for mining a location using a hydraulic monitor having a horizontal and vertical positionable control apparatus. The hydraulic monitor is connected to a source of high pressure water. Distance and direction measuring equipment are mounted on the monitor and controlled in a manner to scan the location. The output from the distance and direction measuring equipment is fed to a computer and a visual video display monitor. The computer converts the information from the distance and direction measuring equipment to a visual representation of the cavity being mined.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,086 shows a method and apparatus for hydraulic mining wherein the mined product is reduced to a pumpable form. The apparatus includes a jet monitor for dislodging the mined product from its in situ state, a feeder-breaker for receiving the mined product, preliminarily separating the pumpable constituent of the product and then subjecting the remaining product to successive breaking and separating steps until the entire product is in a pumpable state. The feeder-breaker is also provided with a sump to collect the pumpable product and pump means to convey the product from the sump under pressure, whereby transport of the product is not dependent on gravity. In the preferred embodiment, the feeder-breaker is provided with a secondary jet monitor to reduce oversized constituents of the mined product to a size suited for the successive separating and breaking steps.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,639,003 comprises a high-pressure stream of leach solution directed against a mine waste dump or other mass of mineral-bearing material to be leached to dislodge and break up the material.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,998,199 discloses a hydraulic monitors of the type used in mining and fire fighting to utilize the reaction force of liquid discharge of the liquid about two angularly related axes including an eccentric swivel joint comprising a sleeve having a bore, a tubular eccentric having a bore concentric with the sleeve bore journalled on the sleeve for rotation about an axis coinciding with the axis of the sleeve and having an outer cylindrical surface eccentric with respect to the sleeve and the bores, a housing having a sleeve portion journalled on the cylindrical surface, a tubular member secured to the housing concentrically with respect to the cylindrical surface and having a bore eccentric to the bores of the sleeve and the eccentric, means providing a liquid tight seal between the sleeve and the tubular eccentric and between the tubular eccentric and the housing, and means for freely rotating the tubular eccentric and the housing independently of each other while maintaining their axial disposition and the liquid tight seal therebetween, and bearings interposed between the sleeve and the tubular eccentric and between the cylindrical surface and the sleeve portion of the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 740,731 teaches an apparatus for mining phosphatic pebble comprising a station to wash and clean the material and a pump and motor therefor for elevating the material thereto. A pipe extends from the pump to the sump. The auxiliary pump having an independent motor. The auxiliary pump is coupled with the pipe and intermediate the first-named pump and the sump end of the pipe arranged in a plane considerably below that of the pump in the upper plane.